


The Everyday Lives of a Knight, Tactician, and Their Son

by Crymeariver1995



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crymeariver1995/pseuds/Crymeariver1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts of Frederick, Female Robin, and their son, Morgan during their lives. Accepting requests!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Father-Son Bonding Time

** The Everyday Lives of a Knight, Tactician, and Their Son **

A Fire Emblem: Awakening Story

-Prompts of Frederick, Female Robin, and their son Morgan during their lives.

_Hi everyone!  This is my first ever story for one of my favorite games ever, Fire Emblem: Awakening.  These short drabbles will be centered on the lives of Frederick, Female Robin, and Morgan.  These drabbles will NOT be in chronological order!  Also, this story is also on FF.net_

**_Rating: T_ **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening and the storyline or characters._ **

****

* * *

 

** Chapter 1: Father-Son Bonding Time **

 

            “Father, do you have a moment?”

“Hm? Oh Hi Morgan, is there anything that you need?”

Frederick the Wary sitting in the armory cleaning his weapons when his only son came in, tactician robes and all. 

“……..”

Frederick stopped cleaning when he heard no reply from his usually loquacious son. 

Giving his full attention to Morgan, Ylisse’s royal knight stood up and saw that his son was nervously looking around- to anything but his father. 

“…Morgan, is something wrong?”  The knight asked in a worried tone.

Finally lifting his eyes up to his father’s, Morgan stared at him intensely.

* * *

 

          While waiting for a response, Frederick couldn’t help but feel immense pride for his son.   Morgan may have inherited more from his mother, but if anyone studied the young tactician closely, they could easily pointed out that they boy had inherited his father’s eyes.

These very eyes held a steely, icy, and unforgiving gaze when facing Risen.  Holding a fiery determination and strength that _screamed_ to protect others.  However, when around those he loved dearly, his eyes shone softly with unspoken loyalty, truth, respect, and love.  Frederick couldn’t help but smile softly as he gazed back into the very eyes that mirrored his own. 

“Father, did you hear me?”

Blinking rapidly and shaking away his thoughts, the knight flushed with embarrassment when he realized he did not pay attention to Morgan’s question.

“I’m sorry Morgan, I was just reminiscing something.  Can please repeat what you said?” 

Taking a deep breath, Morgan squared his shoulders and straightened his back.  He nervously smiled back as he repeated his question.

“Father….may I participate in one of your “Fanatical Fitness Hour Sessions”?”

Frederick’s eyes widened in disbelief and his mouth dropped in surprise.  He was not expecting that question.

“…Pardon?”

* * *

 

            Morgan let out a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck.  With a soft voice he said, “You see father, I want to participate in your famous sessions that I keep hearing about.  Vaike, Sully, Henry, and mother mentioned how it helped them to become stronger physically and emotionally.  In addition it got me thinking…it could help bring back some of my memories of you.  So I was hoping that you would train me.  Please?”  Morgan’s eyes shined with hopeful determination. 

 Frederick’s eyes softened at his son’s words and couldn’t help but chuckle.  This is what gotten his son all nervous?  Putting a comforting arm on his shoulder, the knight happily said, “Of course Morgan!  I could never say no to that!  In fact, this is the first time I’ve ever heard of someone partaking in my training sessions so willingly.  I was just surprised you would ask me to train you.”

Morgan’s mouth dropped in shock.  “What? Why would you ever think of such a thing father?!”

With a small smile, Frederick replied, “Well, you take after your mother more, so I naturally thought that you would be asking her more for training.  After all, you aspire to become a great tactician, right?”

Morgan abruptly gazed up at his father in mortified shock.  _Did he give out that impression to his own father?_

“Father! How could you even think that?  I do want to become a tactician, but I can’t be successful with just mother’s help!  You are my dad, and do you have any idea how amazed I am over what you do?”

* * *

 

           As his son spoke, Frederick’s eyes widened in shock and awe.

“I hear it from King Chrom, Queen Sumia, Princess Lissa, Sully, Vaike, Tharja, and especially mother all the time- They wouldn’t be strong without your help!  Not just in training too, but also in everyday chores such as making a fire, killing bears for our dinner, and to even clearing pebbles and other hazards out of the pathway.  I admire your strength, kindness, passion, and dedication to those you love.  I… want to be just like you!  I would _never_ love one parent over the other!  I love you and mother both equally! ” Morgan blurted out.

Frederick blinked rapidly as he processed the confession that Morgan had said.  Slowly, his mouth stretched into a huge grin across his face.  With a hearty laugh, the knight pulled his son into a back-breaking hug. 

“I love you too Morgan.  Also, thank you for saying that.  I’m so used to hearing complaints about what I do around camp, that it’s so refreshing when I hear appreciation.”  He then lowered his voice into a whisper.  “I’ll also tell you a secret: I was very…perturbed over the fact that you wouldn’t like me as your own father.  With your memories gone, it was evident that you favored your mother over me in terms of relationships.  But Morgan just…. _thank you.  Thank you so much._

Pulling away to see the teary eyed and grinning face of his son, Frederick ruffled Morgan’s hair affectionately and then uncharacteristically smirked. 

“However, this doesn’t mean I’ll go easy on you during your training just because you’re my son.  I want you to be ready outside your tent by five in the morning sharp.  If you’d like, we can start tomorrow morning.  I want to get in a two hour training session at least five times a week in the mornings before we march with the rest of the Shepherds.  Understand?”

With Morgan’s posture straight, his mouth curved into the brightest smile his father has ever seen, and his eyes ablaze with excitement, Morgan shouted out the biggest “Yes sir!”  he ever had in his life.

And Frederick thanked Naga he has a wonderful son named Morgan.

* * *

 

_-Well, that’s the end!  Please leave a review for this story!! I wanted to keep my promise and make a Fire Emblem: Awakening story._ _Also, I will be open to take requests!_ _Thank you all so much for your patience._

_-K.A._


	2. Camping Trip Gone Wrong

** Fire Emblem: Awakening **

 

_Hi everyone!!  This little story is dedicated to MajesticFlapFlap- She also happens to be my very own sister!_

 

_Thank you for your request! ;) Frederick and Morgan go on a camping trip-bear trouble ensues.  If you don’t mind, I also added in Robin and Lissa.  Sorry girl, but this one’s on the angst side!_

_***Remember that these are prompts, so they are not in chronological order. ;)  Enjoy!!_

** Rated: T **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening and the storyline or characters._ **

* * *

 

** Chapter 2: Camping Trip **

 

_“Morgan, are you alright?  Morgan!  MORGAN!!  Please, open your eyes!  Come back to us sweetheart!!”_

Groaning softly, the young boy slowly opened his eyes.  Above him stood his father, mother, and Lady Lissa all gazing down at him apprehensively.  Observing his surroundings, Morgan realized that they were not at the camp site, but in a hastily set up medical tent.  When did he get here?  What in Naga’s name was going on?

 " _Oh thank the gods!  My baby!!  Please, take it easy!  How are your arms, head, and stomach?”_

Morgan said nothing as he tried to sit up, only to cringe in surprise as a sharp pain burned through the aforementioned areas.  The young boy narrowed his eyes upon further inspection of his wounds.  His right arm and right side of his stomach were covered in bandages and stained with blood- no doubt his own.  He also had his head wrapped up and he felt a throbbing soreness towards the back of his head.  In addition, it seemed that his left arm was in a cast; meaning that it was broken and multiple minor bruises and scratches littered his face, torso, and legs.

All Morgan could think of was, _“…What in the world just happened to me?”_

“…Son, please look at me”.

Upon hearing his father’s voice, Morgan obeyed.  When he made eye contact with his father, Morgan widened his eyes in disbelief.

_His normally stoic, hardened father was crying._

Finally finding his voice, Morgan croaked out, “….Father?”

To the left of his father, his teary eyed mother and Lady Lissa exhaled a breath of relief. 

“Thank Naga!  We thought you would have bled out from how critical your injuries were!  The bear’s claws narrowly missed your vital organs you know.  Also, my magic will heal you completely in time.  That includes scars; you won’t have any of those.   You are an incredibly lucky-“

Morgan had stopped listening to Lady Lissa’s speech on his injuries.  A bear attacked him?  When did that happen?  He thought that they were camping out near the woods?    

“…-And to think that if Robin and Frederick didn’t get there on time…well, it’s a possibility that I wouldn’t want to think about.”  Lissa shuddered as she babbled on excessively. 

Lissa finally ceased speaking when Robin gave her an acicular look.  The Ylissean princess immediately knew that it was time to take her leave and give the family a little space and time to talk. 

“…I’ll be waiting outside with Owain and Chrom.  Call me if you need anything okay?” 

* * *

 

   

     Watching silently as Lady Lissa hurried out of the tent; Morgan took a deep breath and exhaled.  He was half expecting to have his parents start yelling at him for his recklessness in getting injured, but he was also hoping that they would explain what had happened, for he didn’t really remember- the situation had gone out of hand fast. 

The young boy was then astounded when he felt the shaking arms of both his father and mother wrap around his body tightly.

“Morgan!  Thank the gods that you are ok!  We were so distressed about what happened!  First we sent you to gather branches for the campfire in the woods, and the next thing we knew we heard you screaming for help!”  Robin cried, unshed tears glistening in her eyes. 

“….Are you okay son?  I’m so, so, SO sorry about what happened.  I’ll never let you deep into the woods to gather firewood alone again!  I bet you crossed into that bear’s territory.  When we heard your scream in the woods, we both ran as fast as we could.  We then saw you trying to defend yourself from the bear.  The last thing we saw before we completely lost it was your body being scratched up with its claws and then the bear flinging your body into a nearby tree, hitting your head and knocking you unconscious.  This is my fault, I let you go, I should have gone with you…” Frederick shakily whispered. 

Morgan couldn’t say anything for a couple of minutes.  He was still trying to piece everything together. 

* * *

 

 

     Although he didn’t remember much of what happened, Morgan did recall that he indeed had gone to get fire wood and had tried to defend himself from the bear, but foolishly decided to leave his tomes back at the campsite. He was utterly _defenseless_.

  As he sat there in both of his parents shaking arms, the boy began to feel overwhelmed of the whole situation and his lips began to tremble. 

To both of his parent’s surprise, their son started blubbering and sobbing.

“..I was so stupid!!  I had left my tomes back at the camp!  I can’t believe I was so weak!  I can fight Risen, assassins, and Grima itself but I couldn’t defend myself from a mere bear?  Why did I let my guard down completely?!”

His parents listened to him quietly as their son continued to weep.  Morgan had also noticed that their shaking had stopped, but in exchange he was the one now shaking uncontrollably. 

“I forgot the basics from training- never leave yourself defenseless when traveling in unknown areas!  I could have been killed easily!  I’m so sorry for being reckless and useless mother and father!” 

While Morgan was freaking out, Robin and Frederick gave each other hardened looks.  Turning to their son, Frederick spoke in a firm voice:

“Morgan, you are never to call yourself useless again!  That is completely preposterous!  You are the most brightest and wonderful joy that has ever been brought into our lives!”

Robin cut in with an equally firm tone, “Your father’s right sweetheart.  We love you so much and we are so happy that you are alive with us and that we saved you in time.  What’s important now is that you rest.”

Both of his parents hugged him even tighter and began to soothe their sobbing child.

After a long period of time, Morgan’s sobs turned into whimpering and hiccups and then to sniveling.  Once they boy completely stopped crying, his parents loosened their arms around him, they gently and carefully helped him to lie down on his back.

As Morgan began to slowly drift to sleep, he couldn’t help but smile softly as he felt both of his parents kiss his foreheads and whisper promises of fierce protection, and assurance.

 

* * *

 

Sorry Sis!  I made it angsty, but I hope I wrote it well for you!

-K.A. 

 

 


	3. Sewing and Bear Meat

** Chapter 3:  Sewing and Bear Meat **

** Rating: T **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening and the storyline or characters._ **

_This request is dedicated to the Guest who requested this! Thank you for your patience! ;)_

_Frederick teaches Morgan how to sew and Robin tells Morgan the story of how she finally got his father to eat bear meat._

* * *

 

           

     It was a peaceful and quiet fall night in the Kingdom of Ylisstol.  Ever since Robin was found in the open field by Chrom and Lissa again after she sacrificed herself to Grima, Frederick and Morgan made sure to spend enormous amounts of family time with her as possible.  With Robin’s homecoming, their family was happy and complete.

Most of their family time was spent in two places:  The dining area, where dinner was a vocal and joyous occasion; and the training grounds, where the family can sharpen their skills. 

For Morgan, the dining area was where his favorite memories of his family took place.

“What’s for dinner mother?  I’m so hungry, I can eat a bear!”  Morgan exclaimed happily. 

Robin giggled and replied, “Well, today’s your lucky day kiddo, because we ARE having bear for dinner!”

As his mother placed their food at the table, the young boy noticed at the corner of his eyes that his father visibly stiffened and paled at the sight of their dinner.

“Smirking Robin slyly asked, “What’s wrong Freddy Bear?  I thought you were over your aversion to bear meat.”

Morgan looked to his father quizzically.  There was something his brave, stoic, and proud father was afraid of?

* * *

 

 

     Straightening his posture up importantly, Frederick replied defensively, “Of course not love, it’s just that you gave me a…extra large portion of bear than normal.  In addition, the outside of the meat looks burnt to a crisp and inedible...it looks like more of a rock than dinner.”

Morgan’s mouth dropped open in utter consternation.  There are many rules in the house, and one is that you don’t ever, EVER insult his mother’s cooking.  His mother was still learning how to cook, and it turns out she was very sensitive to criticism on her cooking.  As Morgan moved his gaze over to her, he couldn’t help but started snickering to himself. 

By the gods, his mother was LIVID.  Upon hearing her husband’s words her face went completely red and the smile disappeared quickly from her face.  What replaced it was twitching eyebrows and a fake sweet smile that she reserved only for those who are about to be on the receiving end of her wrath. 

_His poor father won’t even stand a chance._

“….Is there something wrong with my cooking _Freddy Bear?_ If you don’t like it, I’m pretty sure that we have something else in the fridge to cook.  The other day, Morgan and I went hunting and got other animals that have even gamier meat than bear.  I’m sure you would _LOVE_ that, yes?”

Morgan bursted out laughing as he closely watched the interactions of his mother and father.  Oh, this was going to be good.

Meanwhile, Frederick’s eyes widened in horror as he realized his mistake too late.

His wife’s voice then took on a sarcastic tone, “Or even better yet, I heard that the meat festival is in town again dear!  If we go right now, it could be like the first time we tried to get you to get over your aversion!  Imagine the different types of jerky, mutton, and venison there are! I even heard that the specialty this year is pickled fried bear tongue!”

Morgan’s howls of laughter became even harder the more Robin talked.  Frederick’s reaction to his wife’s words was instant:  His face became paler and even started to nervously sweat with every word that left his wife’s mouth.

The knight even started _choking_ just at the mere thought of the different types of meats and the gaminess they held.

Robin’s eyes narrowed and her voice then took on a dangerous tone. 

“Remember what you said before Freddy Bear?  _You can no longer afford to be picky.  Otherwise you might as well die here- you won’t last on the battlefield.”_ Of course this time, Robin meant it in a culinary sense.

Sweating profusely Frederick shakily stood up, excused himself from the dinner table, picked up his food and nervously stated, “You know what dear?  I remembered I had some knightly duties to finish.  I have to fill out some paperwork for Milord.  I will finish dinner in my study.”  And with that, the knight swiftly stalked out of the room, with dinner in hand. 

Clicking her tongue, Robin irritably muttered, “Humph! Knightly duties indeed!  I thought he was over his bear meat aversion!  And to think he proposed to me after all the trials we went through just to get him to keep down bear meat!”

Meanwhile, Morgan’s howls of laughter subsided as he wiped the tears flowing from his eyes.  “So that’s how father finally got over his phobia and fell in love with you?  This is the craziest story I’ve ever heard!”

“..Yes, well it might not sound very romantic, but to your father, it meant the world to him to have one of his greatest weaknesses conquered.  In addition, I was already in love with him by the time he helped me out with his Fanatical Fitness Hour Sessions.”  His mother sighed and began to finish her dinner.

“Eat your bear Morgan.”

Smiling to himself, Morgan ate all of his dinner obediently.   He would have never thought that his father proposed to his mother over the subject of bear meat.

* * *

 

 

     Later into the night, Morgan snuck into his father’s study.  It was way past his bedtime and his mother had gone to sleep a couple hours ago.  The boy wanted to see if his father was still working on paperwork.  

To his surprise, his father, for once, was not diligently working on paper work for Chrom, but was instead….sewing a sweater?

“…Father, what are you doing?  I didn’t know you can sew!”

Flinching and turning around swiftly, the knight stuttered, “M-Morgan!  Wha-what are you doing up this late?  It’s half past two in the morning!” 

Raising an eyebrow, Morgan pointedly looked at the half sewn sweater in the knight’s hands and waited patiently for an explanation.  

With a tired sigh, Frederick visibly slumped down in his chair and answered, “...It’s a “forgive me” present for your mother.  It’s been so long that I ate bear meat that I felt even uncomfortable just staring at it.  I didn’t mean what I said about her cooking though.” 

Morgan’s eyes lit up and a bright smile grew on his face as an idea came to him.  “May I help you in sewing the sweater father?  It would be quicker if you taught me and then you can go to sleep earlier!  Teamwork is best after all, and you still have to fill out your paperwork!”

Eyeing the clock on his desk, the knight gave a stoic nod and beckoned his son over.

“Now son, take this needle and thread and put it through the hole on the needle.  Tie the ends of the string together and make a knot at the end.  Now weave the needle and thread in and out through fabric like this and….”

* * *

 

   

      Early the next morning, a half awake Robin groggily trudged into the kitchen, only to find a neatly wrapped present and a folded note that had the words “I’m sorry, I love you, forgive me?”  on the front in neat, cursive handwriting.  Upon further inspection, she could definitely tell that it was Frederick’s penmanship.

With curiosity getting the better of her, Robin opened her present.  She blinked and stared incredulously at the gift that lay before her eyes. 

It was a homemade, hand sown sweater that was just perfect for her size.  It was the same shade of purple as her tactician coat, and it had nice gold thread outlining on the sleeves.  On the left side of the sweater where her heart would be if she worn it, a cute, plushy looking bear face with button eyes was embroidered into the fabric.  There were two pockets lined up symmetrically near the bottom of the sweater that had matched its style perfectly. 

Her heart swelled with love and pride as a genuine smile grew on her face as she observed and inspected the simple but beautiful sweater.  In one of the pockets, Robin saw another note- This time it had Morgan’s penmanship.

 

_“~Mother,_

_I know father insulted your cooking yesterday and he felt terribly bad about it.  Last night I snuck into his study only to find him making this sweater for you.  I wanted to help out in making this sweater too, so he taught me how to sew.  I hope you find happiness with your gift and forgiveness in your heart!_

_~Morgan”_

Laughing to herself, Robin happily hugged the sweater closely to her chest.  Now fully awake, she began to make her way down to her own bedroom and Morgan’s bedrooms- no doubt that the two most important people in her life were still asleep from working on their late night project. 

As she got closer to the bedrooms, Robin smirked mischievously as a thought popped into her head. 

_To get back at her husband, they were still going to the meat festival later tonight._

* * *

 

_To the guest who requested this- THANK YOU.  I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for your patience!_

_Mahal Kita, and don't forget to leave a review!_

 

_-K.A._


	4. May I Date Your Daughter?

** Chapter 4: May I date your daughter? **

** Rating: T **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening and the storyline or characters._ **

_This request is dedicated to the Guest who requested this! Thank you for your patience! ;)_

_If it is alright with you my dear, in this story, Morgan will be a girl.  ;)_

_ Morgan spies his parents sharing a slow dance together; Someone asks Morgan out on a date. Frederick interviews the suitor if it's a boy. Robin interviews the suitor if it's a girl. Either way, they have to interview anyone that wants to date their precious egg. _

* * *

 

       “You’re too stiff Robin, just relax and let me take the lead.   And love, try not to gaze at your feet. ”

Morgan could barely restrain a giggle as she watched her mother flushed with embarrassment as her father began teaching her mother how to do a simple waltz again.  The young girl was currently hiding behind a stack of crates in the training grounds as she spied on her parents.  She wasn’t supposed to be here- she was supposed to meet up with Inigo for their dancing session ten minutes ago.

…Surely he won’t mind waiting for an extra forty minutes. 

It was rare to see her mother so flustered.  When it came to dancing, Robin had not two, but _three_ extra left feet.  Her father however, was graceful as if he was gliding across the floor. 

Lucina’s twenty second birthday was next week, and a grandeur ball was to be held in her honor.  In addition to that, this ball would double as a celebration to her and Gerome’s recent engagement.

  Knowing her mother had the dancing skill of a waddling duck and her father busy teaching his wife  how to dance, the brown haired girl asked Inigo months in advance if he would teach her.  She was amazed when Inigo said yes- she knew how bashful he could be when it came to dancing. 

Speaking of the male dancer, he had been acting strange around her lately.  Ever since Morgan had assisted him on “dates” and simply hanging out with him for the past several months, she noticed he would stare at her with weird looks accompanied with red faces.  In fact, she had noticed he didn’t go out on dates at all anymore.  He simply spent more of his time with her.

  When questioned, Ingo’s reply would simply be, “I’d rather spend my time with you.  You are more fun to hang out with than other girls.”  Morgan simply just laughed off about how weird he can be.  She didn’t hold a candle to the other gorgeous girls that he pursued. 

As Morgan spied on her parents twirling and gliding across the training ground, she could help but think of the ball coming up.  Sure, she was getting dancing lessons from Inigo, but that didn’t mean that he would be her partner for the ball.  All the other children had partners already except for her.  Although she didn’t ask, Inigo had probably already got some other lucky girl to be his partner.  Sighing softly, the young tactician leaned against a crate as she lost herself to her thoughts. 

…She could always go rouge and watch everyone dance from the desert table.

Feeling tired of self-pity; Morgan got up and started pacing towards the door.  She hoped Inigo would forgive her for being late to their last dance practice.  Her last thought while glancing at her dancing parents was, “I hope one day I could feel that same fiery passion dancing with my future boyfriend.”

Little did she know that a certain white haired dancer was planning to make her feel like a princess.

 

* * *

 

 

     * _Later that day*_

“Ah, Inigo!  Did you need help with your training?”

“..In a matter of speaking Frederick, yes I do.”

Frederick was simply practicing his lance throws against a dummy when the white haired boy came striding into the training grounds.  In the corner of his eye he observed that Inigo was nervously fiddling with his hands. 

“…Actually…I have a question about Morgan.  …I um, would like your permission to take your daughter to the dance…and to date.”

The knight froze immediately in mid-stabbing of the dummy.  _What?  Did his ears fail him?  Did Inigo, the skirt-chasing philanderer, just asked to date HIS daughter, HIS pride and joy?  The one of two loves in his life?_

Straightening up importantly, Frederick kept a very stoic, careful blank face as his darkened eyes  were fixed down icily at Inigo.  The boy in question gazed uneasily at the lance in Frederick’s hands, which was starting to crack in the knight’s grip. 

“….To my office...NOW.”

* * *

 

 

     Slouched in the leather office chair, Inigo unsuccessfully tried to make himself shrink even more as Frederick the Wary seared his gaze at Inigo.  Heavens, it was if the knight was trying to _incinerate_ the poor boy on the spot.  It didn’t help Inigo’s situation that Frederick brought the lance with him. 

_..If he tried to run the man would just run him right through with that lance._

Shakily fixing his shirt collar, Inigo steeled his gaze and posture.

“….Frederick, I promise to-“

_“-That’s SIR Frederick to you boy.”_

Inigo cringed and squirmed slightly in his seat.

“….You know Inigo, I am great friends with your father Henry.  However our friendship does not pertain to your situation right now.  You are a great fighter and comrade, and I thank you for your contribution to the Shepherds.  However, this is MY daughter we are talking about.  She is MY baby, and I want to know why, out of all the girls out there, you choose HER?”

Gaining more confidence, Inigo declared,

“..Yes… Well, Sir Frederick, I promise to treat your daughter with the upmost love and respect.  I will treat her as an equal and she will my light and love….I know I don’t have the best reputation when it comes to girls, but she makes me want to be a better person.  These past months spending time with Morgan and teaching her how to dance, she made me realize that I was wrong about flirting mindlessly with other girls.  Whenever I see her, my whole world _becomes_ all that she is.  I…love her and she is that special to me.  I know I say this a lot, but she is truly the only girl for me!..She even taught me how to be honest about my weaknesses and to love myself. ”

Frederick the Wary raised an eyebrow.  He had not known that his daughter went to Inigo to learn how to dance months prior.  He may be Olivia’s son, but Frederick felt he was just as qualified and more to teach his own daughter how to dance.  Honestly the realization that Morgan hadn’t come to him first  stung a bit. 

Rubbing his temple tiredly, Frederick continued on with the interrogation.

“...You know very well Inigo, that I am the Captain of the Ylissean guard.  In battle I have faced a hundred foes tearing them limb from limb left and right.  Although you are Henry and Olivia’s son, I am not afraid to SKEWER you if you EVER think of making MY daughter cry.  How can I be so sure that you won’t betray her trust?  Let alone mine and Robin’s?” 

Pondering with great thought, as if to choose his next words carefully, the white haired boy responded with,

“…I…COULD ask father to hex me in order to make sure that I will NEVER look at another girl the way I see Morgan, if that makes you feel better sir.  My father is a pretty powerful sorcerer after all.  But I can ASSURE you with all of my being that I love Morgan and her whole being.”

“..Very well Inigo, make sure to see to that.  Remember that I am not afraid of your father’s hexes, and I will be in attendance to this matter to make sure that the hex goes through.  I will visit your home tomorrow around noon.  Prepare accordingly.  You’re Dismissed….And most of all, DO NOT FAIL Morgan…When you gain my trust you can ask Henry to take the hex off.”

The knight watched stoically as the young dancer nodded swiftly and bolt from the chair and out of his office.  Sighing tiredly, Frederick relaxed his posture and ran his hands through his hair.  Had he done the right thing?  To allow Inigo to date his pride and joy?

Deep in thought, Frederick had not heard his wife stride into the room.

“…Well, that was interesting.  Who would have thought the skirt chasing philanderer fell for our daughter? …I’m proud that you gave him a chance Freddy Bear, I will too.  Inigo’s not a bad kid you know.  When he wants to, he can be the sweetest person to those he cares about, once you get past the entire suave and ladies’ man act and all that is.”

“…Robin, you knew about this?  But-“

“-I heard through the door when I was passing by Frederick.”

“..Oh..Well, what do YOU think of this?  Probably I should hire a special squad to watch over Morgan…No, I should watch them myself….Maybe I can hide in the bushes or the crates or barrels!  I can ask Kellam for lessons in the art of appearing out of nowhere!  Do you know where he is at the moment?”

Laughing softly, Robin put her hand on her husband’s shoulder. 

“Frederick, Morgan is an adult.  She can make her own decision of who she wants to date.  If she doesn’t accept Inigo’s feelings, it’s fine; If she does, it’s fine.  Whatever the choice, as long as she’s happy.  And we should be too!  In addition, I observed Inigo these past few weeks when he was around Morgan.  He seems fixated on her and is the perfect gentleman around her.  He hasn’t even looked at another girl’s direction in a while.”

“….Robin,  I don’t want our daughter to date until she’s forty.

The knight flinched as Robin hit his shoulder and glared down at him.

“…Fine, she can date at the age of thirty eight.”

“FREDERICK!”

            _Unfortunately for Frederick, Morgan happily said yes to Inigo three days after.  Robin made sure that he didn’t hide in any bushes, crates, or barrels during the dates that they went on in the future.  In time, Frederick did come to accept Inigo, with the help of Henry, Olivia, Robin, and Morgan of course._

* * *

 

      Please, when leaving a request, Put a name down so I don't have to refer you as just my guest! :) 


	5. Grima's Lasting Impression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How are all of you? I know it's been a while, but I finally found my files! Haha, I actually accidentally erased all of my previous writing for this story but I FINALLY found my files by chance! :)
> 
> Here you all are! This prompt was inspired by the Avatar: The Last Airbender episode: Nightmares and Daydreams.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Grima’s lasting Impression

 

Incinerating fire, blood, bodies, demolished buildings, Risen, they were EVERYWHERE.  
Robin whimpered in despair as she saw her beloved family and friend’s bodies strewn about in a circle around her. Morgan and Frederick were the nearest to her, their bodies close together, face down, and their arms forever reached out to her as if they had tried to get to her before she killed them. 

Gazing down at her body, she screamed as she saw blood all over her body. She knew- it was their blood. 

She then felt a hand pat down gently on her shoulder, as if it was praising her for what she had done. Slowly turning around she screamed in anguish and terror.

Before her eyes, was an equally bloody version of her. But the more Robin observed, she could see that her doppelganger had an ominous, purple-black aura surrounding her and bloody red eyes that shone brightly in deranged delight.

Grima was standing right in front of her.

When Grima finally did smile, it made Robin’s body freeze in pure terror. The toothy smile it gave was unnatural and full of sadism and revenge. As Grima grinned blood oozed out from its mouth and dribbled down its chin. The tactician could tell that it took pleasure in seeing her in so much distraught and torture. The next words Grima said terrified the tactician more than anything else.

“WELL DONE.”

…Robin herself brutally murdered everyone and everything she ever cherished.

“…bin…Ro...bin…ROBIN!”  
“MOTHER!”

Gasping like a choked woman finally being allowed to breathe, Robin shot up from the bed. She was sweating profusely and she panted as if she had ran a marathon. Eyes glistening in unshed tears and terror, the tactician looked around frantically. 

She breathed shakily in relief as she realized she wasn’t in a blood bathed destruction of what was left of Ylisse, but her own bedroom, safe and sound.

In addition, the two most important people in her life were right in front of her, worry etched across their faces as they each were holding both of her hands.

“Oh thank Naga…They’re alive!”

Frederick and Morgan both hugged Robin tightly as the tactician started shaking, sobbing, and blubbering uncontrollably. 

“You’re alive…both of you are alive! I’m so sorry, I’m so, so, sorry…”

“Shhh...Mother…It’s going to be okay…”

“Morgan’s right honey, Grima can’t reach you now, it’s dead...and we’ll both send it back to hell if it ever thinks of touching you.”

Morgan and Frederick were very patient and were used to getting Robin soothed from crying. Both faced at each other with a melancholy gaze.

Although it has been seven months since Chrom dealt the finishing blow to Grima, Robin still felt guilty of not finishing off Grima herself. She had been having reoccurring nightmares weekly for the past four months. She informed them her dreams ranged from herself becoming Grima again and murdering everyone to Grima awaking from slumber in the future and decimating everything in its path. 

…The nightmares are getting worse. By far this has been the most distraught nightmare Robin has been trapped in. She had been tossing in her sleep so violently that she even accidentally kicked Frederick out of bed. Her screaming had woke up Morgan and possibly their neighbors as well. 

 

When she finally became reposeful, they slowly let go of Robin. Turning their gazes to her face, it felt like a sword stabbed their hearts repeatedly when they saw her try to smile- in a very tired, guilty, and broken way.

“..Thanks guys….I’m sorry for waking you up... I promise it won’t happen again…please go back to sleep…”

Throwing his arms around her, Morgan softly objected.

“No mother…I decided I’ll sleep here with you and father. We will make sure you get some rest tonight.”

“…Morgan’s right; you and I have a meeting with Milord early morning in two hours. Try to sleep love; we will be right beside you in your sleep...”

“….No, I will go study in the living room again until I fall asleep. Again, sorry for waking you…”

Both father and son frowned worriedly as Robin picked up her tactician book from the night-stand, gently removed herself from Morgan’s embrace, and paced out of the bed room and out of sight.

Anyone could see the prominent dark circles that had grown under her eyes from lack of sleep. Robin, feeling guilty that she robbed the rest of her family from sleep an became terrified of the nightmares awaiting her if she went back into slumber, decided it would be best for her to keep her mind off of things by studying her tactician book in the living room until the morning hours where it was time to get the day started. In all, the tactician would get only about 1 to two hours of sleep almost every night; Three or four if she was lucky.

Frederick the Wary had begged Maribelle and Lissa to try to heal her to the best of their abilities, but to no avail. Robin still had woken up violently from her nightmares and apologized and thanked both women profusely for their help.

...The nightmares are getting worse; Something had to be done- and FAST.

 

“..Morgan, tomorrow come with me to my meeting with Milord. I need you to help bring something back to our house for Robin…”

 

Robin woke up with a violent jolt.

Breathing hard and gaze darting around frantically, Robin let out a sigh of relief when she realized she was safe at home.

“…It looks like a fell asleep reading last earlier…”

Stretching her arms, Robin huffed irritably as she looked up at the clock. It was already 9:00 in the evening! She had missed the meeting with Chrom a couple hours ago, and slept through the entire day, AGAIN. Knowing Frederick, he probably covered for her. Even if she slept through the day, she still felt so exhausted.

Sighing slightly, she got up and prepared to make herself a very late dinner…And then possibly back to bed.

“…Morgan isn’t home…I wonder if he went with Freddy-Bear?” 

Shrugging slightly, she began to prepare food when she heard someone clearing their throat behind her.  
Turning around, she saw her husband and son staring at her, waiting for her attention; Small smiles etched into their faces.

“…Wha-“

“Follow us!”

Trying to process their strange behavior, Robin swiftly followed them to her and Frederick’s bedroom. When they stopped in front of the bed, she was perplexed at what she saw.

The mattress was…made of a different texture; To her, it looked like a huge, mattress shaped marshmallow. It didn’t look like the rigid, coarse mattress that she was used to sleeping on. Upon further inspection as she felt it, the mattress felt definitely softer...like a cloud?

Perplexed, Robin turned to her family and waited for an explanation. It irritated her a bit that both of their faces were now into full grins…What were they hiding?

“Well mother, do you like it?”

“Allow me to explain love; I took Morgan with me to Ylisstol’s castle for our meeting with Milord in your place. Morgan and I called an emergency meeting with all of the Shepherds pertaining about your nightmares. All of them wanted to help out so we went with Miriel into her lab to create a better mattress for you to sleep on. It took the whole day, but we did it. It’s a new invention called the complete foam mattress. It’s our gift to you, love.”

“Yea, Miriel and father said it will make the bad dreams go away! Even Tharja and Henry hexed it to prevent nightmares from coming back! But to make sure it works properly, Father and I will sleep with you tonight so you won’t get lonely. Haha!”

They both watched in joy as they observed Robin’s face turn from complete confusion to utter jubilance. She loved her friends and family so much. All of this was for her?! 

..Robin was truly blessed. 

Thanking Naga silently for her friends and family, Robin embraced the two of the greatest people in her life. She also made a mental note to thank the rest of the Shepherds later…

As the family of three went to bed later on that night, father and son admired their favorite tactician as she gained her much needed slumber.

This was the first time in months that Robin gained a full night’s rest.


	6. Oh What a Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I apologize for taking such a long time from updating, but I am back now and that’s all that matters! On to the next chapter request by Vivi! 
> 
> Thank you for waiting patiently darling!  
> 
> *Note that in the game, Female Morgan is more sadistic and exuberant than Male Morgan. He is more mellow and kinder than his female counter part. 
> 
> *Female Robin’s default look is used in this story. Also, Male Morgan will be named MARC in this story. 
> 
> Frederick and Robin finding and recruiting twin Morgans. Male Morgan would look more like Robin while Female Morgan would look more like Frederick. It hits Robin later that they will be having twins.

Frederick the Wary couldn’t help himself- There was something…off about the two cavaliers that were decimating the Risen on the battlefield.

The more he observed, the more he recognized techniques that Robin and himself uses on the frontier of the battlefield. They way they moved, attacked, defended… it all seem eerily familiar. 

It was as if Robin and he were fighting in battle. 

The knight narrowed his eyes in confusion- Were they old recruits that he taught back in Ylisse? No, it couldn’t be- he would have recognized them by now…In addition, they were too far away to inspect their facial features. Where had this dynamic duo hail from? 

Frederick shifted his eyes over to his beloved wife. The white haired tactician was also gawking at the two cavaliers and seemed to be as perplexed as he was. When her eyes finally met his she simply shrugged and turned her attention back into battle. 

Frederick followed her example but one question kept ringing in both of the couple’s heads:

Who were these mysterious people? 

The battle had ended a couple hours ago and the two mysterious cavaliers where taken in by Chrom himself. Frederick and Robin wanted to converse with both of them but Chrom insisted on speaking to them privately in the war tent. It enhanced their curiosity greatly when Lucina was called into the tent two hours after the start of his interrogation.

Frederick, being the wary person he is for his Lord’s safety, had been pacing back and forth in front of the war tent for hours after the battle. His nerves were on edge and alert for any sign of scuffle inside the tent. He desperately tried to eavesdrop on the conversation inside the tent, but Robin insisted to give them space. All they could hear were distorted voices and broken words anyway. 

“Ah! Frederick! Robin! I need to speak with you two for a moment.”

It was dusk when Chrom called the newlyweds into the war tent. The knight and tactician all but ran into it. It would have been comical sight if they weren’t so anxious about the situation at hand. 

The newlywed’s anxiety and stress only increased tenfold when they witnessed a smug smile on Chrom and Lucina’s faces. 

Chrom then aforementioned something bizarre.

“Before the two of you speak, the boy has no recollection of his father but remembers his mother. For the girl, it is the opposite. She remembers her father and not her mother. ”

Both Robin and Frederick began immediately bombarding the royals with questions. 

“Chrom! Lucina! What in Naga’s name is going on here? Who are these people? What does that have anything to do with us? -”

“Milord! Princess Lucina! Did they hurt you? Where are they? If they did I will personally-”

They were immediately silenced when a new voice they did not recognize cried out.

“Enough! Can’t you guys be any quieter? Marc and I have a migraine from the earlier battle!”

“Oh it’s ok Morgan! I’m fine really; I just wish we could have found mother and father during the battle.”

Everyone’s attention turned to the two cavaliers in the tent. Once both Frederick and Robin’s eyes landed on the mysterious figure’s faces, their eyes widened in surprise. 

There were both twins. However, when inspected closely, the girl seemed to have brown eyes, hair color, and a facial structure that seemed eerily identical to Frederick’s. On the other hand, the boy had eyes and a facial structure that seem to be closer to Robin’s and had hair that was slightly a lighter brown than his sister’s.

…To Robin and Frederick, it looked like someone had copy and pasted their looks onto these children. 

At the sight of the couple, both children in question shrieked at the same time. 

“MOTHER!?! FATHER!?!”

 

Frederick was the first one to react. 

“…What sorcery is this?! We don’t have any children! Robin is not even pregnant! There must be a mistake! Milord, I don’t understand-” 

“..Freddy-Bear…I forgot to tell you this morning- I figured out that I’m three weeks pregnant...”

The knight’s rapidly discoloring face went slack with utter disbelief. He even felt his skin becoming clammy and his knees becoming weak...

“…OH NAGA FREDERICK, WE’RE GOING TO HAVE TWINS!?!”

…..*THUD*

In all the surprise and commotion, everyone silently gaped in shock as the mighty Frederick the Wary fainted right in front of their eyes.


	7. Dad Jokes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our next request is by Ace, thank you for waiting patiently!! Oh and you don’t have to apologize! This prompt was really fun to write! I’ll admit it was a little difficult for me because in real life I’m a super serious person haha. 
> 
> Frederick telling several really bad dad jokes to Morgan and his friends and Robin can be heard laughing from miles away because she's the one who dared him to do it.
> 
> T for minor swearing

“Hey father, is it ok if Yarne and Owain hang out at our house later?”

“I don’t see why not; Did you get your mother’s approval?”

“She said it was fine and she’s been trying to find you. I think she wants to ask you a favor again; she’s got that glint in her eyes. I’m going to go study! See you later!”

As Morgan departed in a hurry, Robin barged into his office. She strode confidently with a smile that brought trouble and a savage glint in her eyes. Frederick the Wary inwardly cringed. 

Whenever his beloved wife creates a crazy idea, she always sought out Frederick to make it happen. There was no stopping his beloved tactician whenever she gets that look in her eyes. It was one of passion, urgency, and with a tad bit of insanity. He wondered what it would be this time. 

“…Do you need something love?”

With great urgency, Robin hustled over to her husband’s desk where he sat and unexpectedly slammed her hands on his desk- making all of his paper work slip off and crash down to the floor. The knight raised an eyebrow in annoyance. 

“Frederick, when Morgan’s friends come over, I want-no, I DEMAND you to embarrass him by making dad jokes!”

“…Why would I want to do that?”

At that particular question, Robin’s demeanor changed- She immediately took her hands off the desk and straightened her back. Her eyes never changed, but her face took on a serious expression.

“Morgan has been acting…disrespectful lately…I’m starting to think that his friends are starting to rub off on him.”

At this information, the knight immediately displayed concern. 

“..How so Robin?”

“Well, he started cussing unnecessarily to and around people in public and it was really disrespectful...people have been complaining it to me all day and when I confronted him he actually talked back to me and then brushed me off. We need to discipline him!”

While listening to his wife’s story, Frederick’s face changed from annoyance to exasperation. His eyes grew dark with disapproval. His face grew taut as a scowl was slowly etched into his face. By the end the story, he wore a chilling smile that was usually reserved for his hardest training drills. 

“So, our son is on a rebellious streak? No problem, Robin…I accept your dare of Dad jokes. My body is ready! Now if you’ll excuse me…”

As Frederick stormed out of the room, Robin couldn’t help to smirk.

“This should be entertaining….”

Later that day, Yarne and Owain did arrive accordingly. Currently at the moment everyone was helping to prepare dinner when Frederick cut himself as he was slicing cheese. With Robin observing close by, Frederick decided it was time for an immediate course of action.

“Father! What happened to your finger? It’s bleeding!”

With the most serious face he can muster, Frederick replied, “...I cut my finger chopping cheese, but I think I have grater problems!”

“…uh…”

Robin snorted and giggled quietly while Yarne and Owain simply just stood there, flabbergasted. Morgan had just simply thought it wise to ignore his father’s comment entirely.

“..Can you please pass me the baby shrimp and seahorses? I can clean them for boiling...”

Frederick smirked and countered without missing a beat, “Why do shrimps never give to charity? Because their shellfish! And don’t forget Morgan; Since they’re baby seahorses make sure to boil the water at perfect womb temperature!”

 

Robin could barely stifle her giggles when she observed that Morgan’s face had flushed with embarrassment. To her left she heard Yarne and Owain’s smothered snickers and chuckles. 

This was simply too easy.

“..Thank you for the dinner everyone. It was exquisite! Now for the final course of the day: a beautiful Carrot Cake! Baked by my beloved wife herself!”

At the sight of the cake that Robin happily carried in, Yarne and Owain simply stared in awe.

“It looks delicious Mother! Its beauty and glamour is equivalent to a wedding cake!”

At that moment, Frederick and Morgan’s eyes met. Morgan’s faced quickly drained of color and his smile faded away while the knight slowly smirked. 

Morgan had simply walked into this trap. 

“Why Morgan, how nice of you to say that! I’m so sorry that you couldn’t be at the wedding! You know since you weren’t born yet and all! Our wedding was so beautiful, even the cake was in tiers!”

It was eerily quiet for five seconds until Robin, Yarne, and Owain started laughing heartily from their sides of the table. Morgan had finally caught on about what’s happening and for the umpteenth time that day, his face flushed a scarlet red. The young boy then decided to flee the dinner table. 

“Um, I’m actually really full! Dinner was so satisfying that I don’t have any room for desert! I’ll be in the study if you need me-”

*BAM!* 

At that precise moment, Morgan stood up so quickly that he slammed his knees hard against the table. Everyone blinked in surprise when they saw the young boy tumble down to the ground in seconds, holding both his knees. 

With a strangled cry, Morgan wailed out, “Oh motherFUCKER!” 

Frederick leaned over the table and peered down at Morgan. As the boy looked up, he was absolutely frightened when he saw the most chilling and terrifying smile etched into his father’s face. 

“…You called?”

Robin, Yarne, and Owain immediately choked on their cake.

Later that night, the family had a discussion about Morgan’s unruly cursing and behavior. While begging forgiveness for his actions, at that moment on Morgan never, EVER cussed out unnecessarily in public again.


	8. Heartfelt Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening and the storyline or characters.
> 
> Happy New Year everyone! I am back! I will continue to write more for this story! I know there are still three prompts waiting for me, so I ask to please be patient as I work on the others! I am still on winter break so I hope to upload the rest soon!
> 
> Our next request is by my sister, MajesticFlapFlap. She asked to continue the story from chapter 6. Twins Marc and female Morgan make an appearance yet again! This is also another late birthday present sis! ^.^
> 
> **Reminder from Chapter six- Marc remembers his mother and not his father. Morgan is the opposite- she remembers Frederick and not Robin. In addition, Robin is a few weeks pregnant with the twins of the present timeline.
> 
> A scenario with the twins from Chapter 6. Like them bonding with the opposite parent that each one has no memory of! They can be short and intercrossing stories.

“Morgan, can you tell me more about father? I have been hitting my head against the post all day but I cannot remember a thing. Do you remember anything about mother yet?”

“..Nope! I even hit my head all day yesterday on the post too but I gave up and used Laurent’s books to play tome stackers! I could tell you more about father but it would take all night!”

Morgan and Marc were currently sitting together inside their shared tent. It was two hours past midnight but both twins were wide awake. 

“How about we spend time with the other parent tomorrow? Like you can spend time with mother and me with father?” 

“That’s a great idea Marc! Hope they don’t mind the change in plans! I was supposed to help father with chores early tomorrow-you can do that instead. I will go help mother tomorrow with training and tactics or whatever!”

“Great idea Morgan! Tomorrow mother was planning to play chess with me around late morning in the tent after breakfast. …Wait what time does father get up to do chores?”

“Before sunrise. You can find in him the armory inspecting everyone’s weapons and armor to be prepared for battle. He then makes the fire, prepares tea for everyone, and then gets prepared for war meetings, if any. ”

“……”

“..Marc?”

“Goodnight Morgan!”

“..Pfft! Good Night you dork!”

 

“Marc? What are you doing up this early? You are usually sleeping until the same time as your mother! Most of the time your sister is up and awake by now.”

Frederick the Wary was surprised to see his son up around this time early morning. From what he had observed, it seemed that Marc inherited the habit of sleeping in like his mother. Robin was never a morning person, for she studied tactics late into the night. On the other hand, Morgan always seemed to wake up bright and early like Frederick does regardless of what time she went to bed. 

“Morgan and I decided to switch places for a while! ..I-I wanted to get my memories of you back and to do so I wanted to spend time with you! Is there anything I can do to help?”

Frederick chuckled quietly to himself. So this what the twins were planning? 

“That’s fine son. However, I hope you can keep up with chores today. There is a lot that has to be done before everyone awakens!”

“Yes sir!”

It has been two hours since the start of their chores. As promised, Marc diligently worked alongside Frederick until everything was finished. Surprisingly, Frederick and Marc finished early, so both were now currently sitting by the fireside and eating breakfast. (Which happened to be two boiled eggs.)

 

“…Father, may I ask you something personal?”

Frederick raised an eyebrow while his eyes shifted toward his son.

“I don’t see why not?”

“…Mother told me how you both first met. Why did you not trust her the first time you saw her?”

At the mention of this, Frederick’s shoulders stiffened.

Marc had noticed this and patiently waited for his father to speak.

“Well, I’m sure you have heard my nickname from milord: “Frederick the Wary”. As a loyal knight to the Yllisean army and bodyguard to the royal family, a knight with my caliber could not trust everyone right away due to my station. During that time we were still having altercations with Plegia. When I saw your mother lying in the grass, I could not help but notice that her coat was of Plegian design. To further heighten my suspicion, she had the mark of Grima on her hand and she claimed to have amnesia but remembered milord’s name for some reason. I followed Robin everywhere she went since then just to make sure that she did not meant any harm.”

At this Marc exclaimed, “But she proved you wrong did she?! Not only did mother was placed as a tactician in the Shepherds, she slowly gained the trust of those around her and most importantly, you. Even when mother found out that she was Grima’s vessel, you still stayed by her side! …Did you trust her even during that time?”

At the question of this, Frederick relaxed and smiled softly.

“Of course I did, by the time we found out about Robin’s origins I had already fallen in love with her. It does not matter whose daughter she is- she is her own person. Although I had taken my knightly vows to protect the Yllisean royal family, I had also taken my marriage vows to your mother as well. I promised her that I would protect her as her knight and husband until then end of our days. I meant every word as well. In fact, Robin taught me that family was one of the most important things you must treasure in life. Before I met your mother, I was an obsessed workaholic who found mirth in protecting those who need assistance and training the army. I even did not know how to relax- I never took days off even when I was struck with illness! She would always joke that I would get gray hairs before I turned thirty eight. I trust and love Robin with my whole being and that would not change.”

During his Frederick’s explanation, Marc slowly relaxed and smiled. It must have been contagious, for his father mirrored his expression.

“..Even if mother told you that for the rest of your life you can only eat bear meat?” Marc teased.

“…Y-yes that too…with enough bribery.”

Marc chuckled wholeheartedly at his father’s answer. Frederick smiled in satisfaction- he was glad that he put his son’s troubled thoughts to rest. As Frederick finished his breakfast, Marc had one more question to ask his father.

“I saw that you wear a full suit under your armor father. There’s rumors going around the camp- is it true that you are a professionally trained steward?”

“…Finish your egg Marc.” 

 

Later on, during a certain tactician’s war tent late morning…

“Morning mother! You are really used to waking up late huh? It is already eleven thirty!”

“..Morgan? Yes, I just woke up! Where’s Marc? Did you already do chores with your father early this morning?”

“Long story short, we switched places so we can remember the parent we forgot and to spend more time with them. Marc already spent time with father early this morning, so it’s my turn with you! You need to get up right now! I will get the chess set!”

Robin softly giggled and watched her daughter fondly. Naga, her daughter could not be still for a minute! Morgan seemed to inherit Frederick’s desire to do things as soon as possible and to not relax!

Lost in thought, Robin did not realize that the chess set was put in front of her all set to start.

“Mother! Did you hear me? You should go first! The first turn for you would make it far more clearly for me to see your strategy!”

“Not pulling any punches, are you Morgan?”

“Ha-ha nope! Victory will be mine!”

A few turns later, all playful banter was cut short when Morgan began to ask questions.

“Hey mom?”

“Hmm?”

“When the twins of this timeline are born, Marc and I will be leaving.”

“….What?”

 

Time seemed to suddenly stop at Morgan’s remark. Robin’s eyes shot up from the chessboard to her daughter’s. Did she heard her right? Her babies were leaving? Did they not feel welcome?

“Morgan, what makes you think that you two are not welcomed? You belong here! We just found you and your brother not even a month ago and you want to leave? Where would you go?”

Morgan lowered her eyes meekly back to the chessboard. She knew her mother would be hard to approve their decision.

“..Well, with the twins of this time being born, you and father would need your own space. The cabin at home isn’t big enough for all six of us! Even Marc and I are sleeping in the only guest room in the house. I overheard you and father talking about changing it into a nursery once they are born. So I feel like we need to move out! Marc and I can take care of ourselves; honestly we had been traveling to find your company for a while before we ran into you by chance. We have enough money to buy necessities. We were saving to buy a small house or something like that nearby.”

Robin peered in disbelief at her daughter. The tactician could not believe what she was hearing. 

The tactician rubbed her temple tiredly and replied, “Honey, housing in Ylisse costs way more here than in Regna Ferox, Plegia, and Valm. I saw how much both of you saved yesterday when Marc showed me and to be honest it would not be enough to buy a small town house here.”

“How did father manage to get the nice cabin we live in?”

“It was given to him from Chrom in thanks for his services.”

Morgan slumped unceremoniously in her chair at this information. Her head bent down to an angle where Robin could not see her eyes. Sighing lightly, Robin observed as her daughter began to ponder deep in thought.

“…Marc and I can go traveling again! We can see places and become mercenaries! We can even-”

“Morgan, that’s enough! If this is about space then we can manage- yes, Frederick and I were talking about changing the guest room into a nursery, but did you overhear the rest of our conversation? We discussed some more and we both agreed on buying a new house. It is so you and Marc can live with us. It would not be any trouble and we had planned this long before we found the two of you anyway. In addition, we just found our babies; why would we ask you to move out? We would love to get to know you more and I bet the little ones in growing in my belly would love to know their big brother and sister.”

Morgan’s eyes began to water towards the end of her mother’s explanation. With her bottom lip quivering she said in a shaky voice, “...So Marc and I get to stay?”

“Of course dear, for however as long as you like!”

Robin grinned and waited patiently as her daughter rubbed her eyes quietly with her sleeve. When Morgan finally moved her head up again, Robin was delighted to see Morgan’s eyes full of jubilance and mischief.

“Alright, alright! We will stay! Honestly we never wanted to leave in the first place. However, we will go with one condition.”

Robin arched her eyebrows and watched her daughter quizzically. 

“And what would that be?”

“Marc and I will get our own rooms. Seriously mother, do you know how loud he snores?! A woman needs her beauty sleep too you know!”

Snickering, Robin guffawed loudly at her daughter’s reasoning.

“It’s a deal Morgan. Both of you get your own rooms.”


	9. Fevered Illusions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T for Language
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening and the storyline or characters.
> 
> Hello everyone! As promised, here is the next story!  
> Next request is from tsuna16, thanks for your patience! For this story it might be confusing at first, but I will explain later.  
> *Just a quick reminder- NONE of these stories are chronological; some of them can be of different alternate universes from other chapters. One thing still stays the same though- Morgan is the child of Frederick and Robin.
> 
> WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS for those who did not play all three Future Past DLC’s!
> 
> Morgan has a high fever then Frederick and Robin are worried.

“ _Bring some hot water and  wash cloths immediately!”_

_“Is Lady Lissa on her way right now?”_

_“I notified her immediately.  She’s on her way as we speak.”_

_“What happened Frederick?!  He was fine this morning!  Why is he burning up?!”_

_“I’m not quite sure love; Kjelle was the one who brought him in.  She said that both of them were just training and then all of a sudden Morgan crumpled to the floor without any warning.  She said that he was nursing his head as if he were hurting.”_

_“..You don’t think-“_

*** _Groan*_**

* * *

 

 

    Frederick and Robin stopped and gazed worriedly at their son.  Morgan was hunched over in pain, tossing and turning in agony.  He seemed to have trouble breathing and moved restlessly as if he was desperately trying to get comfortable.  Frederick watched quietly as Robin reached over and tenderly brushed her cold hand over Morgan’s forehead, noticing how she flinched at the differences in temperatures.  Both then realized how Morgan seemed to be mumbling something inaudible under his breath.  The parents turned their concerned gazes toward each other. _What in the world was going on?_

* * *

 

 

    “I’m here! Sorry I’m late!”

Both Frederick and Robin turned to the entrance of the room.  Robin immediately spoke first.

“Lissa!  Thank Naga you are here!  Something’s wrong with Morgan!  Kjelle said he collapsed during training!  Can you heal him?  Please help him!  Check if-”

“Whoa! Slow down Robin!  I brought my staff, let me through please.”

Frederick and Robin watched silently as Lissa strode in and quickly went to work.  Noticing how both worried parents standing there awkwardly; she immediately sent them out to get some herbs.  Shifting her gaze toward Morgan’s troubled face; she began to ponder over him.

_“…I wonder if the headaches are the same ones that Robin used to have…She never got ill though…So why is this happening?!”_

* * *

 

 

_Hot._

_It was so **unceasingly HOT**._

_Lying on the ground, Morgan slowly peeled his eyes open and immediately shot up._

_“…Where...am I?”_

Deep within the caverns his mind, Morgan shifted his gaze uneasily around. 

_“..Why am I here?  Hello?”_

The young boy sighed as all he could hear was his own voice echoing back at him. 

_“..I might as well take a walk around.”_

To Morgan, it might have been hours, no, _days,_ since he started walking around.  Surrounding and shrouding him was only darkness and emptiness.  Without any guide, Morgan felt helpless as he was just walking aimlessly around. 

_“..Oh yeah!  I remember now!  I collapsed when my head began to really hurt.  By now, I know that Kjelle got mother and father for me. …I hope I wake up soon.  Think Morgan, THINK.  What would mother do in this situation?”_

**_“…Wow, you must be really crazy since you talk to yourself like that.”_ **

Stiffening, Morgan swung around and glanced behind him.

_“Who’s there?”_

**“Oh, come on, Morgan!  You are so SLOW sometimes!  Look up here!”**

Shooting his eyes up above him, Morgan’s eyes suddenly widened as he saw a floating hooded figure that seemed a head shorter than him.  Upon close inspection, he realized that the mysterious person wore a tactician cloak that was an **_exact_** copy of his and his mother’s.  Gritting his teeth, the young boy shifted his body into a basic fighting stance and warily stared back at the hooded figure. 

Giggling, the hooded figure slowly floated down right in front of the young tactician.  The mysterious landed delicately on their feet and crossed their arms fully facing Morgan.  It was then the hooded figure spoke in a mocking tone.

**“So, have I rung any bells yet?  Honestly I’m disappointed- if you really are Robin’s child you would have recognized me by now.”**

Morgan narrowed his eyes in irritation.  Something about this person seemed… _off._ The voice of this person, he **SWORE** he had heard it somewhere before…

_“Well I could have recognized you by now if you would just pull down your hood!  I cannot see your face under that thing!  Plus you are being really snarky!  Who are you?!”_

Sighing, the mysterious person shrugged slightly but made no move to reveal themselves.  Instead, they began to slowly and mockingly walk around Morgan at arm lengths distance.  The young boy shifted uncomfortably as he felt the person’s eyes critically observing him.  After a couple seconds of silent observation, the person halted in front of Morgan and spoke with a more… _shaky?_ Tone of voice

**“Always one for propriety and wariness are you?  Hehe, it seems like you DID inherit something from father after all!  Out of the two of us, you were always the more careful one.  It makes sense now of why she sent you instead of me.  I was always the reckless one…”**

Morgan’s eyes widened in shock.  He DID know that voice from somewhere!

_“.. I know you...”_

_The boy carefully took a step forward and slowly reached for the hood, effectively pulling it off._

What Morgan saw, he did NOT expect.

The girl before him looked almost **identical** to him.  Except she had longer brunette hair, thicker eyelashes, and a sunken face that hinted that sleep was hard to come by.  Her big brown eyes and small frown reminded him a lot of his famous father’s.  At that moment, one, single word popped into his head.

“ _...S-..SIS?!”_

* * *

__

    The young girl in question smiled sadly at Morgan.  Tears slowly gathered up at the corner of her eyes and quickly cascaded down her face.  Her voice was blissful but shaky when she spoke.

**“..Hey little brother…How have you been?  You seem healthier the last time I saw you...”**

His sister then suddenly moved towards him so hastily that he did not have time to blink.  He then felt her thin arms wrap around and pulled him into a tight bear hug.  Both siblings then sunk down to the floor onto their knees and Morgan watched and held his sister silently as she began to sob uncontrollably. 

Meanwhile, his thoughts were bouncing back and forth throughout his head.  _How did she get here?  Why were they here… How could he have forgotten her?_

 

* * *

 

 

    “His fever’s gone down.  He should be fine as long as he gets some rest.  Come get me when he wakes up- I want to make sure that he does not have any invisible injuries.”

Lissa shifted her eyes down tiredly at Morgan as he quietly slept.  All of the healing supplies were packed up and were slowly being moved to the storage room by Maribelle and her husband Henry.  They had come in for assistance when none of the herbs and Lissa’s healing prowess did not work.  Frederick and Robin were now quietly observing their son by his bedside; a drained but relieved sense had swiftly washed over them.  The battle was over- their son was recuperating soundly from his ordeal.

“…What happened to him Lissa?”

“Well, I think it had something to do with his memory Robin.  I think he almost remembered something from his past but the pain from his headaches was too great.  I think it was too much strain over his body and then he quickly became ill.  I’ll leave you three alone now.”

“Thank you so much everyone...It really means so much to me and Robin.”

The knight and tactician watched as their three friends bowed and quietly left the room.  Shifting their attention to their sleeping son, they hoped it would be soon that he would awaken…

* * *

 

 

_"There’s so, so, much I want to hear from you big sister!”_

Meanwhile, deep inside the caverns of Morgan’s mind, he and his sister were having a heartfelt moment.  Both had ended up crying together on their knees and hugging each other so tightly that their arm’s ended up feeling numb.  After a long while they were now currently sitting crossed- legged and facing each other.  Hoping to hear the stories each one held within themselves.

**“Hehe, let’s skip to business Morgan: I want hear your story first.  Can you please tell me what happened to you when you woke up?”**

Morgan then told the story of how he somehow went back in time and woken up in a field- with amnesia.  He then told the story of how he met his parents and the rest of the Shepherds out in battle and effectively joined their campaign to stop Grima.  His sister all the while eagerly listened to his story.

_“..- And now we are back in Ylisse for the time being and are resting for a couple of days before we start up the campaign again.  Now please sis, tell me what happened!  From the look on your face and your body expression, it seems you knew what happened to me before I woke up with amnesia…Tell me Please!  I need to know!  …I-I’m sorry sis, but although I remember your face, I DO NOT remember how I went back in time, WHY we were separated, or ANYTHING before that.   All I know is that when I saw your face, I knew you were my older twin sister!  So please….”_

Frowning slightly, his older twin stood up, looked up, and cocked her head, as if she was pondering where to start.

Morgan, sensing his sister’s distress, shot up and looked around.  Frederick’s infamous wariness seeping into his being. 

“ _Is it apart of Validar’s doing?!  I know he tries to get into mother’s head, but if he tries to get into mine, we can both take him on!  We can-“_

**“No.”**

Morgan stopped and looked at his sister warily.  She looked tense and she her eyes were narrowed with irritation and concentration, as if she was focusing her powers on something…

**“I’ll be honest with you Morgan, I don’t have much time.  There’s so much to talk about but I don’t know how long my powers can hold or how long SHE will not notice me…”**

“ _…What do you mean?”_

**“..I’m not supposed to be here, let alone meet you at this very moment.  I used my powers to project my subconscious out and reach you.  I want to make sure that she doesn’t corrupt you with Grima’s darkness like she did me.  I’m protecting you with everything I have.  I’ll try to explain everything quickly the best way I can but I cannot hide from “ mother” any longer…”**

“…What are you talking about?  Mother’s fine- she’s with father and is probably waiting for me to wake up this very moment!   Please sis, you are scaring me…”

Morgan’s confused and frightened gaze met with his sister’s war torn, solemn ones.  It was almost as if she had seen and been through hell and back.

**“Yes, you are right about that mother and father waiting for you to wake up, but I’m talking about OUR “mother”.  The one from the other future timeline. OUR timeline.”**

Morgan mulled over her words until his eyes dilated in realization on what his sister implied.

“… _You mean… you and I are from a COMPLETELY different timeline than Lucina’s…._

His sister smiled sorrowfully in confirmation.  Her eyes then became clouded over with reminiscence as she gave her explanation.

* * *

 

 

**“Checkmate.  You have already gone to the outrealms, yes?  To help Naga with the other children from a not too different future…As you already know, in that timeline, mother was taken over by Grima and was used as a vessel.  You see, the fate of both of us was that we were to become Grima’s “perfect little warriors”.  From the moment of our birth, we were trained to be the best of the Grimeal army.  No one knew at the time.  We were trained to have no room for mistakes; for we were to be the best candidates powerful enough to be generals of Grima’s army.  Grima took advantage of our sympathies on mother and turned us against Lucina and the rest of the children.  There was no room for love and compassion- that was a weakness.  Every day, someone innocent died.  Every day, we were forced to watch our armies as they decimated innocent villages and kingdoms.  By that time, our mother was long gone, only Grima remained-”**

During his sibling’s explanation, Morgan noticed that his sister began to fade in and out existence.  It was if he was watching a ghost subconsciously trying to stay in physical form.  Morgan knew that her time was running out, so he did not dare to interrupt her story.  He began to wonder what types of hells he went through himself before he forgot everything.  The young boy realized that his sister was almost done explaining, so he shook himself from his thoughts.

**“..-Then our heroic father, with his dying breath, begged and prayed for Naga to take us to a different time and place where it was safe.  She must have heard his prayer because without warning a portal opened up and sucked the closest thing- which was you- into safety.  I tried to get to it but then Grima appeared and captured me.  She closed the portal and then from then on I could not find a way to escape.  I was tortured for information on where you went- but even I did not know.”**

At the end of her explanation, Morgan realized his sister was almost completely see-through.  He tried reaching for her but then stopped in realization.  Tears began to form in his eyes as he knew what this meant- It could be a long time before he sees his sister again. 

**“…Morgan, I have to go.  Grima is calling me.  Please send my love to mother and father as well ok?  I miss them so.  Promise you won’t forget me? …Love ya bro- so much.”**

_“…I won’t.  Not in a million years!  If you are still alive when this is all over I promise I will find you.  But where should I look?”_

Morgan was shaking uncontrollably now.  Around him, his surroundings were slowly turning from dark shades of black to a brilliant shade of blinding white.  He knew he was starting to wake up when his sister’s voice became distant and hard to hear.

** “..-Come find me at the…fi-…where….-began...” **

Morgan smiled bitterly through his tears- which were falling down his face freely now…He now began to hear two different, yet utterfly comforting familiar voices in the distance.  Desperately, Morgan reached for something, _anything,_ in front of him that resembled his sister.

_“SIS!”_

**_ “M…ORGAN! … FR…E...CK, HE...-WA…K…-…UP!” _ **

* * *

 

 

    Blinking the light slowly from his eyes, Morgan could only sit up and helplessly gaze silently at the relieved and happy faces of his parents.  Both then lunged toward him with open arms and hugged him tightly. 

“Thank goodness you are okay son!”  
“It’s about time too!  We waited nearly four days for you to wake up!  Your father and I almost had a heart attack when you did not wake up after the first day!  How are you feeling?  Are you still feeling sick?  Are you hungry?”

Gawking silently at his parents, Morgan softly spoke.

“…Mother…Father…I have something to tell you…”

Frederick and Robin instantaneously stopped and gave their full attention to their son.  It was a while before Morgan spoke again.

“…I remembered that I have an older twin sister.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it! Sorry it ended up this angsty, but I with this prompt I thought about this scenario for a looong time. Also, this is the longest chapter I have written for this story! Anyways, I will explain:
> 
> If you had completed the game and watched the credits where they tell of what happened to all the characters after the fall of Grima, it was said that Morgan could have possibly been from a different timeline than Lucina's. Using this concept and that of The Future Past DLC (Which I DEFINITELY recommend to play) I decided to combine it with another theory. There is another theory that Morgan actually had a twin that did not make it to the past with their counterpart. The gender of the twin depended on if your Avatar was a male or female. (In Future past I and II, both bosses were the Female/Male Morgans of that timeline, respectively.) Robin can even have a conversation with both of them instead of attacking them.
> 
> Onto the next story! Stay Tuned!
> 
> -Kara


	10. Arion and Arondel

**Rating: T**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening and the storyline or characters.** _

_Morgan and Frederick would be taking care of their horses together._

* * *

 

**Chapter 10: Arion and Arondel**

 

 

     Many people thought that Frederick the Wary only had three loves in his life: training, his family, and brutally maiming his enemies. However, unbeknownst to people, the knight had another love in life: horses.

 

     Every morning, Frederick's daily routine consisted of not only chores, but also tending to his horse, Arion. This particular horse had been with Frederick since he was a boy in fact- he had learnt to ride him when he was just five years old. There was a certain comfort that horses brought to the knight before and after every battle. Every day, Arion was always there to greet him happily- unlike some of the Shepherds at the beginning of his Fitness Hours.

 

     The truth is, many people do not realize that a horse was just as imperative as a knight's sword or lance. Sumia and Cordelia would agree- these animals were lifelong companions that carry soldiers to, throughout the battlefield, and home with such stunning strength and beauty that no soldier alone could ever do. In Ylisse, a knight was not only judged by his skills and valor, but also by how well that person takes care of his horse. It was a strict discipline and honor to take care of those who would ride into battle and everyday life with you. If the horse was not healthy, then that person would not be taken seriously as a knight- they would be looked down upon by those of great status for the simple reason of not being able to hold the responsibility to care for their lifelong companions.

 

     Since he was a boy, Frederick vowed to teach his future children the wonders and companionships of horses. For Arion has saved his life countless times and comforted him on many days when the onslaught of war and loss was too great for him to bear.

 

     On the day that Morgan was found and recruited into the Shepherds, Frederick and Robin were not surprised to see that their son was a cavalier. Using his critical eye, the knight did a quick once over and was pleased to see that the boy's horse was obviously well taken care of. Robin had remarked later that if this boy was truly their son, then it would be easy to assume that Frederick had been the one to teach and discipline him on everything that had to do with raising horses. With that in mind, he was not surprised to find Morgan with Arion and the boy's own horse in the stables later that night.

 

     Smiling to himself, Frederick observed quietly as Morgan tended to both of the horses with such tender love and care it was as if he was watching a younger version of himself tending to them. Every brush of their manes was done carefully as to not hurt the animals. Deciding to make himself known, the older knight took this opportunity to join his son. Grabbing a brush, Frederick gingerly stepped closer to the boy's horse and started brushing the mane. Morgan quietly smiled at his father and spoke,

"His name is Arondel- he was given to me as a lifelong companion on my fifth birthday and has been with me every since."

"Hm. Is that so?"

"Yea, he's been by my side after every battle; He's been with me through thick and thin and saved my life too many times to count. In fact-"

During Morgan's explanations, Frederick felt his smile growing wider with genuine happiness. Morgan may have wanted to be just like Robin and be the greatest tactician to ever grace the realm, but his son inherited a lot more from his father than he ever realized. It seems that Ylisse had gained another cavalier to be proud of.

"…He had always been a voracious eater; one time when Arion was not looking Arondel went into his food and ate everything! Let's just say that Arion was very grumpy during the ride back to Regna Ferox-"

"I am truly happy that I can share these moments with you Morgan."

 

     Morgan looked at his father with a surprised glance. He immediately gave his father his full attention.

"What do you mean dad?"

 

     Smiling widely, the knight patiently explained, "A lot of people, except for your mother, do not know that I hold such a huge passion and gratefulness to horses. Many people see them as a convenient ride to battle or even to town and forget that they are living, breathing, creatures. I am glad that I have taught my son that there are more to them than that."

     With one last brush of his horse's mane, Morgan slowly got up and began putting on his riding armor. "Well, I learnt from the best. You used to tell me that a true knight and horseman does not look at the horse with his eyes, but he looks at his horse with his heart."

     Following his son's example, Frederick quickly got to his feet and put the saddles on each of their horses. "Want to go out for a ride before dinner? We should be back before your mother finishes preparing dinner."

"Of course! I would ride anywhere with you, Arondel, and Arion forever dad!"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It has been waaay too long! I hope everyone is doing well! A lot has changed in these past two/three years! This prompt was also a test for me to get back into writing.
> 
> Most of Frederick's view on horses comes from my own. I had always wanted to ride horses before but never had time to!
> 
> I have not forgotten about the other requests so please be patient- I will do these whenever I can! Hope you all have a great day!


End file.
